


The Preacher's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he placed his arm around a scowling Kara's shoulders and tried to comfort her.





	The Preacher's Daughter

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he placed his arm around a scowling Kara's shoulders and tried to comfort her. The preacher's foster daughter.

THE END


End file.
